From That Evening Onwards
by keitanaka
Summary: It's was one of those unusual evening, where Meito just want to relax and get drunk like there's no tomorrow. But tonight, his lifestyle might change from then on... (May become rated M in the future)


_This was supposedly a doujin idea that I had for a long, long time... But since I don't have much time for leisure drawing (I procrastinate too much on the Internet instead of doing hws blah blah blah), and I still have that DellxTaito doujin to finish before I start this one, and that MeitoxLuki is totally underrated in ff..._

 _I'm gonna have to write a ff ver instead... But yay to that too, I guess? :3_

* * *

It all started in a heated summer evening.

Many people who knows me well would see me as just a dick. Literally. A walking penis that swells up for preys. With a drinking habit to add extra points (but, really. It isn't so bad that I'm an alcoholic).

I mean, sure - I have a high tolerance to alcohol - and my most frequently used asset is between my legs - I've also been taking good care of my vocals for my career as a vocaloid.

But, hey. Every men have their limits. Sometimes I don't want to go in clubs, alcohol running my adrenaline high, and bang some chicks.

Sometime I just want to hit the local bar (izakaya), drink and chat casually with a few locals, and sleep my way through the night after the alcohol.

And that night was the latter...

* * *

"Oh! Sakine-kun! It's been a while!" The owner of this secluded izakaya exclaimed as I waved casually to him.

Being a middle aged man, his loud voice is guttural - newer costumers might find him slightly frightening. But with his over friendly personality he gets a lot of local customers.

Its around 7pm, but guessing that since it's a weekday today, there are less costumers in the house.

Well, the less the merrier for me.

"Taking a breather from the stuffy clubs?" He continues casually while serving me some water. "What will it be this time?"

"Let's start with your best bishounen, old man~" I joked after I sat down on my usual seat, winking and pointed my index fingers at him consecutively.

The owner bursted out laughing for a bit, he knows I meant the sake. He plainly enjoy me talking dirty openly, unlike other Japanese man.

"Hahaha! Hopefully my bishounens are up to your standards!"

"Com'on, owner! You serve some of the best sakes in this area!" We continued chit chatting while the owner grabs the sake under the counter.

Though his alcohols are top of the area, because of how the shop looks, plus the location being quite hidden, not many people would be willing to come around; so the majority of the customers around me are elder locals.

I was cheerfully chatting with the local elderlies, before I knew it, I have downed a whole bottle of bishounen sake already. Still feeling sober, I ordered some shochu. I just felt like having stronger japanese alcohols that evening.

I don't remember how much alcohol I've downed, but being barely sober, I must have had more than 5 whole bottles already. Since I don't have work for the next few day, I wanted to get smashed and sleep; that my idea of an relaxing day off.

I know I'm gonna get hella drunk in here, so I have saved around 50,000 yen. I won't use it all on alcohol of course! It's just safer to keep a little more money around you, just in case. Especially knowing these locals are trustworthy, I could get drunk without worries.

* * *

Nearing my last few drinks, I laid my head on the cool table; my face must be a little flushed by now.

"Ahhhh~ you serve the best alcohol in this area, owner!" I said with some accidental slurs.

"Ha ha ha! You sure know your alcohol!" The owner laughed, until he saw the state I was in. "Ahh, Sakine-kun. You must have a few too many!" He sighed and place a glass of water in front of me.

"I'm not drunk..." I mumbled, god knows what I mumbled later, I don't even know myself!

Just after my drunk statement, the front door opened. Sitting near the entrance, I'm pretty aware of who's leaving and entering. It was probably around 10:30 - an hour before closing time, by this time many have already left the izakaya.

"Megurine-kun! You here quite frequently now, aren't you?"

"Of course, you serve some of the best alcohol here, after all!"

The owner chuckled at the compliment and continue to talk to the costumer that just came in, who sat a seat away from me.

My mind was fuzzy from the alcohol, so I didn't hear what they were talking about. My focus was off; until a plate was placed in front of me.

"Owner— I didn't order food!" I'm called out sluggishly.

"I ordered it for you. My treat." The customer 'Megurine-kun' said. I looked up to see what he looks like, but due to my drunken state, I can only remember fragments of his features.

'Megurine-kun' have narrow blue eyes that shows gentleness, his pink hair drapes around the base of his neck and he seems quite slim with some toned muscles - his appearance must be quite charming.

The dish he bought was fried octopus snacks —

"A perfect combination with sake." 'Megurine-kun' finished my thought. "Is it not?"

Yes it is. The sweetness in sake is best to have with slightly salted fry seafoods. I smiled at him "it's perfect... Thanks."

The guy smiled back brightly and chuckles "... You're welcome."

His voice is soft and a little breathy with a slight edge, and his smile was gentle and beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I continued to observe him while he drank his cup.

It was a sight.

His gestures are smooth and gentle, giving off a sensual aura.

'Megurine'... The name sounded familiar, but I wasn't too sure where I heard about it.

While in deep thought, I must have drifted off. That was the last thing I remembered from that night...

* * *

"Ugh..." I grumbled at the 'killer' headache I got from last night. The owner was right, I had a few too many, and now this headache is going to end my life.

I don't think the aspirin I toke a while ago is going to work until much later. How glad am I that I don't have anything to do today.

" _Sakine Meito, please go to [home]. Masuta is waiting for you._ " The robotic voice repeated from the 'Vocaloid speaker'.

As much as I want to stay in bed, Masuta only calls for me when essential, so I usually oblige this request, and press the exit button on my wristband.

I bet you're confused about what I'm talking about, but my headache is interfering with my thinking process, I'm afraid that I can't explain to you right this moment. Maybe wait 'til I sober up.

I dragged my feet from the master computer room, down the hall to the stairs and to the entrance.

"What do you need, Masut-?" I was interrupted by the sight before my eyes.

"Meito! Perfect timing! Can you please show the Megurines around the place?" Masuta moved aside and I saw clearly the person at the door.

Silky pink hair that drapes on the side of his neck. Calming aqua eyes. Perfectly tall and thin yet slightly muscular build.

It was 'Megurine-kun'.

* * *

 **A/n :** I... Um... Hi... It's been a while... God knows what I'm doing, why am I writing an actual series. I'm out of my mind.

I'm not even finished with my final chapter for "Revenges : Fuss".

I have 3 more exams to finish my A Levels.

Still have to draw my DellxTaito doujin.

And here I am, writing a fanfic that was originally a doujin idea, because MeitoxLuki is so underrated in the Internet.

Please send help, I have multiple problems.

I didn't want to bother Sal this time to beta read this since he's dealing with tonnes of exams and homeworks and the likes; so all grammar problems you see is my insufficient English Prose Writing Skills... I haven't written stories for a while (as some can tell) and writing the beginnings are difficult (;A;) I proper reread the first 10 paragraphs 20 times in my bus journeys because idk what I was doing, and writers block...

Oh, and I've never tried sake and shochu before! So I did a lot of alcohol research for this story! I heard that they're best to be taken with fried food, so if you find any mistake about alcohol here, please do tell!

I... Will be surprised if people talked about how they missed me (coz who am I kidding, I'm not worthy). But I hope that I at least entertained you while you read this 'comeback (I hope/or not) fanfic'.

Please comment about what you enjoyed and and what was horribly written! Hopefully I could entertain you readers further if you enjoyed this! Until then, see ya!


End file.
